


I Wouldn't Mind

by KiraSona456



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I suck at writing, Not Beta Read, These lesbians are wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSona456/pseuds/KiraSona456





	I Wouldn't Mind

 

_hello my lovely viewers if i even have any ^ this is only my 2nd story so its not the best. If it sucks thats why. I hope you enjoy ^_

 

* * *

    

       **> >>>> Eliza's POV <<<<<**

I woke up normally, every day the same. Comfortable, but lonely. I do have my sisters, a mansion and all the money i could ever want but i wanted more. I wanted someone to hold me in bed, to love and cherish. I did but not anymore. It seems i will never be satisfied. I laughed sadly. Alexander said the same thing about himself.

I wake up from my silk bed but wanted to stay but angelica would have me on a plate if she found me still in my bed. " Damn Angelica.." i mutter. I love her, i do but she can get on my nerves. She is my sister after all.

I brush my teath in my bathroom, then a quick shower. I undressed and turned the water to hot. I love the way it feels when the hot water touches my back. The shower has it's downsides. I'm left with my thoughts, alone with nothing to occupy myself with. I blame myself for Alexander leaving, but i know i shouldn't. He cheated on me but maybe if i just been there for him he wouldn't be with another woman.

I get it i really do. Maybe he was in love with her. Mabye he just didn't feel anything for me anymore. One thing i do know was he was really stressed and so many bad things happened to him, so he can not be forgivin fully but i do understand he was under pressure. Sometimes, I think maybe we can be friends again.

He cheated on me, and that is all his fault. But i can't help but think that if i was a better woman he would've stayed. I was so helpless, and in love. I sigh, why did you do this Alexander. You had to break my heart, didn't you? 

  _ **FlashBack cause im basic bitch**_

_I was sitting with my sisters, trying to stay out the spotloght, while i laugh at my sister dazziling the room. Then he entered the room. My heart went boom. Trying to catch his eye, i grabbed my sister and told her "This one's mine". She nodded. She went over to him, and grabbed him and i thought 'were over' i panicked and was going to kill Angelica later. " Were are you taking me?" He asked a little curiously. She answered. "Im about to change your life" He smirked. "Then lead the way"_

_Then, He looked over at me. Helpless. Angelica came over with him and we started talking. "Thank you for all your service." I blushed. "If it took fighting a war for us to meet it would have be been worth it"_

* * *

Btw, i accidently published it so im gonna tweak it a little, bye lovelies ^ p.s im sorry this is so short its just when i published it i wasnt even done and i kinda dont have insperation. I might make it longer, but i do not know. Btw thanks for reading ^ 

 


End file.
